Aslihian vs. C22Helios! Episode 36
The next day... Fire Strike Helios) RAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *Pushes Flash Helios back* Flash Helios) FOR THE DONUTS!! *Gains control, holding steady* Fire Strike Helios) FOR LADY HEAT! *Pushes harder* Flash Helios) FOR THE SUN!! *Pushes with all might* Fire Strike Helios) ... Flash Helios) AHHHH! *Heels dig into the dirt* Fire Strike Helios) YOU KNOW WHAT! *Lets go of Flash Helios* Screw this...I'm BUFF! *Walks away* Flash Helios) ...*Turns around* O_O ( FS Helios' foot bulldozes Flash Helios ) FS Helios) TRICKED YOU! ( FS Helios' fiery outline jumps over him and lands his foot on Flash Helios' chest ) Fiery Outline) We're buff! *Disappears* C22) Ability Activate! Radiant Wings! ( Fire Strike Helios' four wings spread out with a solar shine that can blind ) ( The solar light gets absorbed into Flash Helios' chest orb ) Aslihian) Ability Activate! Solar Blast! ( Flash Helios takes the solar energy he absorbed and sents an attack at his opponent ) ( The solar blast hits FS Helios ) C22) Ability Activate! Solar Splash! ( Fire Strike Helios lands on the opponent with a sun heated body ) ( FS Helios flips his body around and falls towards Fire Strike Helios ) Aslihian) Ability Activate! Solar Rush! ( Flash Helios charges into the opponent with a bright yellow aura ) ( FS Helios' outline appears ) ( Flash Helios charges through the outline and stops with confusion ) ( FS Helios grabs Flash Helios, spins, and body slams Flash Helios, to the ground ) C22) Ability Activate! Fury Fire! ( FS Helios assualts the opponent with fiery fist outlines ) ( FS Helios punches with impact ) ( Flash Helios grabs FS Helios' fist ) Flash Helios) You made me angry...*Headbutts FS Helios* ( FS Helios backs up dazed ) Aslihian) Ability Activate! Solar Burn! ( Flash Helios releases a bright beam that quickly burns any bakugan ) ( The beam hits FS Helios, while he backs up ) ( Flash Helios gets up ) Aslihian) Ability Activate! Donutted! ( Flash Helios fires a blast of fire, that looks like a donut ) C22) Ability Activate! Solar Cannon! ( A fiery outline of a cannon is created on FS Helios' back and used as a weapon ) ( Flash Helios chases the fiery donut that's rolling towards FS Helios ) C22Helios) Ability Activate! Cannon Lift! ( FS Helios digs the cannon into his opponent and send him/her flying ) ( FS Helios ducks ) ( The fiery donut rolls up FS Helios' cannon and down his body ) Flash Helios) DONUT! *Steps onto FS Helios' cannon ) FS Helios) Thin sucka! *Lifts his cannon up quickly* ( Flash Helios flies into the sky ) C22Helios) Ultimate Ability Activate! Solar Double-strike! ( FS Helios fires a blast from his cannon that strikes the opponent with an outline hit and a direct hit ) BOOM!' *The blast hits Flash Helios*' ( Flash Helios returns to his ball form ) FS Helios) Buff! *Flexes* DarkusFan202 vs. Valentin 98! Episode 37 Grade of Aslihian vs. C22Helios! Episode 36? S A B C D F Category:Flash Helios Category:Fire Strike Helios Category:C22Helios Category:Aslihian